wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The World Of Quesodilla
"I'll be the person to let us all see everything hard to define." What lies inside me??? Blood, intestines, organs, and lots and lots of imagination. If not, how would I be able to write articles that are so fucked up? What have I created with my imagination?? A WORLD!!!! Yes, a world. Kind of like how the chick from Sucker Punch created her own world. Except in this one, I'm not living in a brothel (even though I do live next door to one in the normal world). No, it is a land beyond all normal human perception, and it is known as the World Of Quesodilla, and it is as real as my scrotum. This land is where all administrators and a few members and the creator of the website come from. Residents of the world stay young forever, except the old people (who we will talk about later) and it is always October for some reason. This wiki is hosted in the World of Quesodilla, and it has been ever since Galaxy S5 bought Apple. I, Brandon, am the founder and ruler of this world. I urge you to escape the normal world to join me in this world, where, united, we can create things more wonderous than any human could possibly dream of. However, you may not need to try to escape to this world, because, since you are on this site, there is a good chance that you're already there, living under my rule. It all depends on penis size, as does everything else on this website. Traits Of The World *The walls are shaped like tiny penises. *The trees all look like windmills and have nipples. *There are 265 prostitutes on EVERY corner. *Everybody has been raped. *Chuck Norris is the governor of Penisland. *Mario is weird. *Masturbation in public is very common. *I was breast fed in public. *Old people look like this: Jo Face = You're Fucked It should also be noted that Joseph Bitch (notoriously know as Jo Face), the most fucked up human being to ever exist, emerged from The World Of Quesodilla. This represents possible Dangers of the world, as Jo Face rapes so many people, animals, and objects (usually without warning) and has a desire to overthrow me, Brandon, the natural leader of the World of Quesodilla. When asked about Jo Face in an interview, Ligatine once said "He is gay with Epic Win. His butt hole is 4 thousand feet in diameter. He shoves rockets in it and Sonov Abitch is about him!!! Thats his life! hes a muslim!! and a Biener!! oh wait i ment Bieber!... Stupid Mexicans... They are taking are jobs!! Stupid Biebers!! I said it! Humm IM SORRY!!! i shouldnt have said that...Biebers everywhere im sorry. I am soooooo sooo sooo sooo soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! That you are a Bieber." Proper Condom Use I still feel that you don't entirely understand what this world is. The fact of the matter is, The World of Quesodilla is the real world, and the world in which most humans dwell only exists because society has accepted it as reality when, in fact, it is not. No, this world is only visable to certain types of people, including: *Barbers *Rock Stars *Egyptians *Members of this site *Frequest users of this site *Me *Goodwill employees *Shitzophrenics *Lady Gaga *Chris Evans *Adam West when he's in his Batman costume *Chimps In this world, I am judge, jury, and exit sign. Many things I do may seem vulgar or disturbing. I have offended anybody out there... well okay then. I Can Tell You After You Graduate These are great days we're living, bros. We are jolly green giants, walking the Earth with guns. These people we wasted here today are the finest human beings we will ever know. After we rotate back to the world, we're gonna miss not having anyone around that's worth shooting. 765-265-7887 rMegan Fox was born May 16, 1986 in Tennessee. She has one older sister. Megan began her training in drama and dance at the age of 5 and, at the age of 10, moved to Florida where she continued her training and finished school. She now lives in Los Angeles. Megan began acting and modeling at the age of 13 after winning several awards at the 1999 American Modeling and Talent Confh I am the spawn of Dracula and Babe Ruth (I THINK OF WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!!) The weather today will be very cheesy, like old romance movies. Have you seen Casablanca?!? The acting sucks!!! Nuff said. People never seem to grasp the concept that one day, we will be taken over by giant lizards from Uranus. It seems strage that there is life on Uranus, but there is. I hear the food is great on Uranus!!﻿ They even have cars!! You know it as well as I do. The "real" world is falling apart. Everyone in it... sickens me. Disgusting drones who let "society" choose their path for them. They're the crazy ones... Not me. I know. What's wrong??? This article isn't "funny" enough for you?!?!?! Well, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, okay lil bitch??? WIKI OF STUFF IS NOT MEANT TO BE FUNNY!!!! IT IS MEANT TO DESCRIBE THE HIDDEN, OBSCURE THRUTHS!!!!! The Ballsack Machine, Sonov Abitch, they're all real!!! REAL!!!!!!!! AND SO AM I AND SO ARE YOU!!!!! THE WORLD YOU LIVE IN IS A LIE!!!!! Join me!!!! We can overthrow what this constipated peasants call "reality"!!! W@E Can END thE EntirE PLANT!!!!! ALL HAIL BRANDON ALL HAIL BRANDON IJK I was in the shower one day, when I happened to look down and realize that I was destined for greatness. I just kn ew I wasn't like everybody else. It's almost as if I was born into a world of gold, where firebreathing cucumbers disect the wrong from the right. I was in the middle, obviously, and I could not be disected. HB The bird is in the chimney iF yOU kNOW wHAT i mEAN ;) 65f sing me to sleep Why Probate? --Yeah. Check the probate. Why, my Uncle Thumper had a problem with HIS probate, and he had to take these big pills, and drink lots of water. --Not prostate, you idiot, PROBATE! And In Conclusion There once was a monkey and he flew to Connersville and attacked the town and ate ALL of the Banannas and freed the high school children from all the oppression they had suffered. The students were greatful and made the monkey the king of Connersville, but after awhile the students became suspicious because one by one they started disappearing. Then a brave kid (named Leroy) goes up to the MonkeyKing and tells the creature about what is happening. The king makes noises and attacks thehttp://images.wikia.com/wikiofstuff/images/a/a6/Ghsd.jpg student and eats his brains! Day later the other students become curious about what happened to the brave http://images.wikia.com/wikiofstuff/images/7/71/Indexv.jpgone and they start pionting fingers at one another. Fights broke out everyday. Blood was slpattered everywhere. Kids were arrested....People killed others. Finally a group of teens figured out the king was to blame. They form a rebellion group called "Kilamore." So they started spying on MonkeyKing and everything that goes on in the palace palce. Days later they get the information they needed and confront the MonkeyKing for the last time. They walk in and there the MonkeyKing is sitting, they walk over ot him and pull out their lightsabors and ATTACK! They are fighting the MonkeyKing and the creature kills 2 of them and then one man walks in and pulls his shotgun out and shoots the monkey. Blood splatters across the room and there, lies a headless monkey and blood running from the neck. They look down. One of them says "Anybody hungry?" As the teen alliance stand there they devour the headless monkey...Then the monkey takes over each of their bodies and kills everyone...Now you see in any way shape or form monkeys are evil and needs to be killed off before Ceasar starts the rebellion and takes over the world... LONG LIVE THE KING!... LIES! People have driven me to the world of Quesodilla, from which I won't return.... LIVE! REMEMBER! I am watching the filth everywhere...You will see!...I lye in the taco and watch the scum that has drove me there...Now people think that I’m messed up but you ever says that is threatened by me...Look into my eyes!!... its boiling inside!!! Everyone LIVE! I’m insane?! Don’t you see? NO? now people will see I am the one who will take over and control! POWER!! UNLIMITED POWER!!!...I don’t care what it takes...I’m taking you with me!... No matter how many people have lived, nobody has lived. I am Leader and always and forever I will be the one who define all. So now what do you have to say to that? Nothing okay! I am the chosen one! The dignified! I am the one who will lead to your downfall! I am King! I AM I!! You will see! You all will see! I AM KING!!... LIVE! LOVE! BURN! REMEMBER!... LONG LIVE THE KING... LONG LIVE THE KING!! ALL HAIL... BRANDON ALL... hail... me...